kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinko Daimon
is a rookie detective at the Toriizaka Police Station, joining the police force to help people as her father had. She was a Gate targeted by the Minotauros Phantom. After being saved by Wizard, she joins Haruto in his fight against the Phantoms. History She is dragged into the fight between Kamen Rider Wizard and the Phantoms when she targeted by the Phantom Minotauros with Haruto. Though she arrested Haruto to get the full story on the monsters, Rinko is upset that her superiors will not let her investigate the Phantoms as it is out of their purview nor inform the public, which does not match her Edokko upbringing. After she fell into despair thanks to Minotauros, Wizard destroying both the Phantom and Rinko's Inner Phantom, , manifesting inside her Underworld. Though no longer a Gate, Rinko chose to help Haruto to combat the Phantoms while also escorts the Gate target to safety. She also had be seen using her skills as a policewoman while fighting Ghouls in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. She had once encounter Phoenix, who firstly helps her with foiling Beelzebub's scheme before she was used by him to lure Wizard into combating him. With the help of Masanori Kizaki from Section Zero, who joins Haruto's group, she and Haruto investigates the identities for the Phantoms' human counterparts with the example of Sora/Gremlin being a serial killer before his days as a Phantom or Sou Fueki's past. After Haruto's final battle with Gremlin, she becomes an instructor for Mayu, who is now a policewoman rookie as they were shifted to Section Zero. Arsenal *' :' Police firearm. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Rinko appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Rider Powers Rider Statistics *'Height:' 195 cm. *'Weight:' 80 kg. *'Punching Power:' 2.0 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.2 tons *'Highest Jump:' 12 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 7.0 seconds Rinko's Magic Land counterpart is one of many people who use a Mage's Belt to become a Kamen Rider Mage in the movie Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, where all the citizens are magicians. Since the Magic Land never developed science, she chases criminals via a wizard/witch's broomstick equipped with a police siren instead of a police car. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. - Blue Mage= Kamen Rider Mage This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard: Final Stage. - Birth= Kamen Rider Birth Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punch power:' 3.5t *'Kick power:' 8t *'Jump power:' 45m *'Speed:' 100m/5s She only transforms into Kamen Rider Birth in S.I.C Hero Saga Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ Riseputakuru Ōbu), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function has been disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki defected to the Greeeds' side. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Wizard Edition: The Sorcerer's Apprentice. }} Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation device. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Mage's spells. *Scratch Nail - Giant glove equipped with claws *RiderScarper - The combat staff/flying broomsticks used by Magic Land Mages *WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Mage's weapon. Phantom is Rinko's inner Phantom which tries to makes its way to the real world by smashing the Gate's Underworld. However, Kamen Rider Wizard quickly destroys it via WizarDragon. Profile *Episodes: 1 *Destroyed by: Wizard Flame Style's Slash Strike *Mythological Basis: The Jabberwock *Height：- 14.3 m *Weight：- 460 kg Behind the scenes Portrayal Rinko Daimon is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Miku Uehara in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral. As a child, Rinko is portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 44: The Son's Keepsake **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' }} External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] Category:Phantoms Category:Police Category:Heroines Category:Civilian Category:Gates Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Wizard Characters